


Step Back

by Azari



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azari/pseuds/Azari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ji Yong couldn't help but feel puzzled with his attitude.</p>
<p>At first he thought it was because he had never been this close to a foreigner before, which was true; it all started with the crescent curiousity he felt towards him.</p>
<p>But then it turned out as something he felt heavily attracted to. The way that canadian boy acted, how he treated him, got him more and more confused.</p>
<p>He wanted to get to know that guy more, befriend him; but everytime they got to spend some time together, the boy would act cool, yet somehow afraid with him, trying to cover his fear of being with Jiyong.</p>
<p>Jiyong didn't understand him, but wanted to get to know him, so that he could understand why he was always like that.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>On the other hand, Henry always felt uncomfortable with that guy, and he couldn't recall why.</p>
<p>He hadn't threathened, or hit him in the past, he barely dealt with him, actualy; yet he would always feel so uneasy and stiff.</p>
<p>He craved being with him, yet at the same time, tried to run away from that dude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This work has been posted on Asianfanfics and Livejournal before. I am the same author, necrophiliac-prince and aronkwak. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This work is purely fan-made.   
> 2\. Yes, I know this pairing is like wtf r u srs, but please trust me in this one. They could even become grat friends if only they knew each other.

It hadn't been long since Henry got transferred from Canada to South Korea during a student exchange organized at his school. Two or three months perhaps, he was living alone now, neither dad nor mom nor siblings who'd take care of him, and, with all honesty, he was doing pretty fine.  
Heck, he was only fifteen, living alone in a really small apartment, he had to look by himself, and although he wasn't living in a dangerous place (he pretty much was living in the accomodated area of the city) the extreme cultural change, if not shock already, was hard.  
Food, the way you treat other people, costumes, everything was pretty different. Fortunately, his lack of what an average korean might call "manners" hadn't got him into troubles -yet- with other people.  
Sure, he had been learning the language way before getting to Korea, but little did he know it was going to be really though.  
But, hey, it wasn't really that hard, right? He was just feeling pessimistic that day, he also had to look on the bright side, right?  
Of course he wasn't a loner, that strange foreigner with weird manners who everyone ignored. Nu-uh. He made friends with some nice boys who always helped him out, and although he upset one of them -this funny, childish, good-looking guy whose name was Donghae- at the beginning, because of what Hae would later point out as a "harsh and snarky" tone and "rude" attitude, they all turned out as a nice and funny gang.  
But still, it wouldn't prevent him from having to deal everyday with bullies who made fun of his strange accent and awkward traits.  
Not that there were many, but yeah, there were. Especially this 5-member group who seemed to get along pretty well with his hyungs, but always said/did things to Henry that got him really in the nerve.  
Not that he disliked them, they pretty much were perfect strangers to him, so why should he pay them any attention? Better ignore those things, right?  
He had to pik his stuff up before leaving for school, he had to put all the pens and color pencils he left around the night before. As he put all of them in his pencilcase, again, in order, he couldn't help but stare again at the beautiful banner he made for the History class for that day.  
"Well, it took me all day long, but I think it really worth it." He muttered, feeling proud and very happy.  
He and the cool hyung he had met at the clasroom had been partners for a History assingment, it had to do with how the spaniards arrived to the yet-to explore new territory that'd be later known as America, about the South American colonies, about Hernán Cortés and the aztecs, about Francisco Pizarro and the Inca Imperium.  
The banner had little boats and huge ships on it, reaching for the nearest shore, and some men getting out of them, standing in the sand.  
The drawings in there weren't the best, but he had given all his best to make a decent enough banner, heck, he had this sensation it was the best school task he had ever done in his life.  
He smiled again, and rushed to the school in a hurry, Universal History I was the first class of the day, and he wanted to arrive early.  
"Wow, Henry, how much time did it take to you to do this?" Kyuhyun exclaimed, dazzled of course. Henry smiled widely. "I am just a little bit sad because I don't think my part would be as good and well-made as yours!"  
"No, it's okay hyung!" Henry replied "I mean, you organised the whole thing into a perfect report for the teacher, and a well-done script for the exposition!"  
Not that he was being abootlicker or something, Kyuhyun-hyung recopiled most of the information and gathered it into a written report for professor Hwang to read it. And also organised it in a scrpt that the two of them had to read and try to learn so that the exposition could be interesting and good.  
They had put a lot of effort in this one task. He just hoped it could finally work out.  
"Well, I think it's pretty good" said Jessica, in a low voice "Mr. Hwang wont give you liess than 80"  
Jessica was a classmate, Henry didn't talk to her a lot, but the few times he got into a conversation with her, he could recall she was nice and could put up an interesting converstaion, though some people said she was dizzy and sometimes mean.  
"Well, thank you, at least we won't fail this one" Kyuhyun-hyung replied  
"I am sure we will achieve a full 100!" Henry exclaimed "We've put a lot for it!"  
"Then you should review the script again" Kyuhyun said "You still have some gaps on the part where we explain why the war between spaniards and aztecs started"  
"I know" said Henry, grabbing the copy Kyuhyun was holding in his hands  
"Oh, well, let's see..." Henry mumbled "Right after Hernyan Cortes arrived to what is now the state of Veracruz..."  
Kyuhyun and Henry were close friends. Perhaps for the fact he was the one out of the other fourteen guys whom Henry liked to call 'hyungs' who was also in his classroom. Most of them were one or two, even three or four grades upper than him, so Kyuhyun was basically the one he talked to during classes. Though Henry was just through a really hard time at the moment, he had no chances to make any new friends, anyway. His life right now was full of homeworks, tasks to do, and he also had a burning curiousity for knowing he whole city he was now living in.  
Kyuhyun offered to accompany him once, and he really enjoyed that day, but Kyuhyun had now less time to hang out since he was preparing himself for the upcoming math contest, to which Kyuhyun was eagerly looking forward to, the fellow really liked solving math problems.  
And he would ocassionally hang out with his other hyungs, but there were some places he wanted to head alone. The entire gang was just too big for all of them to fit into a little place, and sometmes he longed for a quiet moment of peace.  
And that day finally arrived, for later that night, he would escape from the busy life of a high school student and run away, at least for a day, to the outskirts of the town, a place he visited in the first week he arrived to Korea.  
Specifically, a green and lonely meadow he had seen.   
Just for one day, and then everything would be okay, right?  
He was totally skipping classes the next day, and try to relieve some stress: he thought it wasn't going to acamedically affect him, he was doing fantastic in school, after all.   
So right after school ended, he would catch the next bus or something, and head to that place.  
Yeah, that'd surely work.  
-  
As a matter of fact, Henry was dissapointed.  
As the principal would later announce, Mr. Hwang was utterly ill. Swine flu, some said, he actually was divocing his wife, other would comment. The thing was that that day there wont be any History classes. That meant Henry had to leave the banner he made in his locker in order to not forget it the next day, when Mr. Hwang would appear and ask for the homework for sure.  
Right after classes reached an end, Henry quickly approached to his locker, and put his stuff into it. He made sure he had made all the homework that was dut tomorrow so that he wouldn't worry about it in the afternoon, he wanted a damn afternoon all for him alone.  
After locking his things up, he was too late to take the bus that would lead him to the outskirts of town, and was rushing to the main hallway, when a way too familiar voice called for him in a sudden  
"Hey you! Henry! Henry Lau!"  
Henry stood still there where he was standing, he perfectly knew who the owner of that voice was, and it frightened him.  
Slowly turning back his head, he decided to face that boy. Hopefully the encounter wouldn't last long.  
Henry could hear the chuckle that guy made with his mouth.  
Kwon. Kwon Ji Yong.  
Ji Yong was also his classmate, Henry would talk to him sometimes, he was all smiles, nice, and could make up a good conversation, though Henry got kind of frightened whenever he was with him.  
Though, at this moemnt right now, he couldn't recall why.  
"Uh...yes? Do you need something?" he asked, stiff.  
What was he gong to do next? Why did he even called him for, in first place? Was he going to beat him up? Steal his food/money? Ask him a favour? Tell him something?  
Perhaps was it because he accidentally ran over Ji Yong's hyung, Seung Hyun, the other day at the cafeteria, causing him to drop the cup of coffee he was holding in his hands -which made Seung Hyun really, really upset.  
-  
Not that he hit him or soething, but the death glare he gave away to Henry still scared him.  
"Oh! I am so sorry!" he bowed really low, and bent down to pick up the dropped carton cup from the floor. "I will go to the bathroom and ask for a towel to clean this up!"  
"No. Uhm. It's okay" the boy muttered, slowly. "I guess I'd have to buy another one"  
Seung Hyun wasn't really angry or something, but he wasn't happy either. Just...suprised.  
He wasn't going to smack the guy's head, but still, he was upset.  
"Oh, let me pay it for you!" Henry said, automatically pulling out his wallet.  
"No. It's okay. I'll pay by myself."  
"No, no. It was my fault, I am paying for it" said Henry, handing him a 500 won dime "Please accept it"  
Seung Hyun shook his head.  
"No, no. I don't want to accept it"  
"Please...as an apology"  
Henry swallowed hard, he didn't know the guy, yet he already owed him a medium-size cup of coffee!  
The only thing he knew about him at the moment was that he was very close to Kwon Ji Yong, but was two grades higher. He was also Ryeowook-hyung's classmate. And he was also friends with Siwon-hyung and Heechul-hyung.  
Henry was still handing the dime, the scene might have been pathetic, or at least amusing.  
Then, mighty Siwon came to the rescue. Yeah, just what he needed, his hyung who probably was clueless of what was going on, and would problably make things more awkward.  
"Oh, what is going on in here?" He asked, in a very clueless way. Was he faking it? Henry thought "Seung Hyun-ah, did Henry upset you?"  
Henry shrugged.  
"I accidentally ran over him and dropped the coffee he was holding. I am sorry, I'll pay for it and also I'll clean up this mess"  
The guy, who was still stiff, tensed down a bit.  
Henry was still handing the money, and vowed his arm a little.  
Siwon again, asked him:  
"Seung Hyun-ah, aren't you going to accept the money this clumsy boy offers you?"  
"I-It's okay, hyung. I don't want it, I've already told him I wont accept it"  
Siwon's smile waved.  
"It's okay Henry" he said, turning the boy's arm down "He won't accept it, there's no need to keep on insisting."  
"Okay"  
Henry bowed again and apologised  
"I am sorry, eh..." How was the guy's name, again? Oh, right "Seung Hyun-ssi, I promise it will never happen again"  
"No, it's alright Henry-ssi"  
Siwon chuckled.  
"I am glad it was just an accident" he said "Henry, you should be more careful and watch your steps."  
"Yes! I am sorry!"  
"And now, you" Siwon said to Seung Hyun "Do you wanna have a coffee with me, Seung Hyun-ah? It's been a while ever since we last talked!"  
"Oh, yes, hyung, why not?" The boy smiled  
He smiled, and then offered a hand to Henry.  
"Uhm. Nice to meet you, my name is Choi Seung Hyun."  
"My name is Henry Lau, nice to meet you too."  
-  
Why was he even frowning about that one? It's not like he got into a fist fight or something with Seung Hyun, right? Why was he mad, then? Did that guy hold any grudge against him and told Ji Yong to beat him up for him?  
Oh, silly Henry, stop your stupid train of thoughts right now. You don't even know what he called you for. And Ji Yong had never threathened you or something!  
"I liked the banner you brought today very much"  
Oh, that. Wait, just that? Wasn't he going to say something else?  
"Oh, thank you. I put a lot of effort on it, so it makes me happy whenever I hear it."  
His whole body was stiff, as if it was expecting the right moment to run away.  
The other boy smirked.  
"Hey! You look scared! What is it that you're afraid of?" Ji Yong asked playfully, grabbing Henry by the shoulder  
"Eh? Ah, nothing, I just..." Henry mumbled  
The reason why he was being so...cold with him was because he wasn't used to be treated that way  
especially with starngers.  
Ji Yong was a perfect starnger, sure he had talked to him before and he was nice and everything.  
But they weren't old pals, or childhood buddies. Heck, he didn't even know he existed two months ago.  
It was just too soon to treat him like that.  
"I just...have to rush off to my home as soon as possible"  
"Nonsense, you normally stay until midnight at the library...with that girl...what was her name, again? Topaz? Agatha?"  
"Amber" Henry corrected.  
True. Amber was four years younger than him, and was still starting Middle School, she was also an exchange student, from the US. Henry got along with her pretty well ever since his first days at the institute. Donghae always mocked him about spending 'extra-time' with her, but they were just friends.  
Henry did not swing that way, and all his hyungs knew about that. But he didn't boast about it all over the place (hah, as if there was something to boast about from it, he thought).  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I just don't know that girl. But from what I've seen, she's cool, right?"  
"Yes, she is nice, I guess..."  
"So, what is it that makes you want to rush to your house? From what I can tell, you live alone..."  
"Yes but I have some things to do in there"  
Seems that Ji Yong got the indirect pretty well. His smiled slightly faded, and soon released Henry from his grip.  
"Oh, right. I am sorry, you need to go home. Good night...I guess"  
"See you tomorrow" Henry waved, smiling. Of course he wasn't going to see him the next day, he was going to skip classes, after all.  
Ji Yong smiled weakly  
"I don't think I would be able to attend classes tomorrow"  
"Oh. Well, see you the day after, I guess"  
So was he going to miss classes tomorrow as well?  
"Goodbye, take care" Ji Yong added, this time, in english.  
"Make sure you too" Henry replied, in english as well


	2. The Puzzling Foreigner

Everyday Ji Yong would sit behind him.  
Well, not exactly behind, just a few places away.  
Two chairs back and other two to the left; so that he could stare at him whenever he wanted without being too obvious.  
He felt he could always look in that direction forever without getting tired, but, too bad, he went to school for a reason...  
and that reason -although he wanted to- wasn't really to stare forever at the beautiful foreigner that was his classmate.  
So somtimes he had to interrupt his self-imposed task and take a look at what was written down the whiteboard. Ocassionally he would listen to what the professors said as well.  
Not that he was secretly in love with him. He was just...confused? curious?  
Puzzled.  
Puzzled, right. Puzzled would be the right word.  
That foreigner puzzled him. The way he acted, the slight, yet obvious, chanted and exaggerated accent he had, how he behaved.  
Ji Yong had never been this close to a foreigner before, and that, according to himself, clearly expressed the aiming curiousity that rose in his chest when he first met that boy.  
He wanted to get to know him, to know how he was.  
But that guy would only talk to one single person in the classroom.  
Cho Kyuhyun. That geeky, nerdy boy. Not that he hated him, in fact, he was nice and good-looking, and Ji Yong could perfectly understand why the canadian boy liked to be with him.  
But, hey, there were also other living things roaming around the classroom as well, aside Kyuhyun!  
But, oh no, during classes, there wasn't anyone other than Kyuhyun, his 'hyung'. And at lunchtime, he would talk to other thirteen fellows, but just that.  
What was this foreigner, exactly? Too picky and arrogant to choose another person as his friend? Or just too damn shy and coy?  
Okay, right, he got it, perhaps the whole time spent at school was occupied by other people.  
But...what about the after-school time?  
Perhaps they could have a milkshake, or ice cream together.  
Of course it would be more difficult the days they had mandatory study hours, but, besides that, they could meet somewhere and have a nice talk and everything.  
Ji Yong would ask him how the schools there in Canada were like. How his canadian friends were. What he liked to do there in Canada. If he once went camping there in the woody, vast forests of North-America.  
Perhaps he could tell him he was also once in one of those, though it wasn't exactly Canada, it was in Russia.  
But it didn't matter at all,They could chatter a lot about random, pointless stuff and it wouldn't matter at all for they'd be all smiles and would feel comfortable around each other.   
Everything would be wird and crazy and both of them would be a laughing mess because it was just the two of them and because he was with-  
That one girl, at the library. Chatting and laughing together, even getting shooshed by the librarian, who told them to keep quiet.  
The one girl. At the library.  
Doing homework together. Having fun. The two of them. Alone.  
Oh, right. He perhaps had gotten himself a girlfriend and now the two of them were being all mushy-mushy and spending some quality-time together, as a couple.  
And he knew exactly who that girl was.  
Amber. Amber Liu.  
Heck, she was just as hella fine. She was nice, cool, a good student, smart, cute, and she had swag. Besides, she was also a exchange student.  
Truth be told, Amber was really popular among the boys. mainly because of her extraordinaire looks, but also because she was from the few that can put up with you a really interesting and varied conversation. Not that all the other ones were empty-headed, but he had met some girls who thought Alexander the Great was a pop singer.  
Ji Yong himself had a -slight, according to him- crush on her a while ago. But eventually gave up in trying as he realised she wouldn't look at him for more that five seconds straight.  
'But hey, the same day Henry arrived from Canada, you gave up on her' he reminded himself.  
What a funny coincidence, wasn't it? he thought.  
But those two really matched perfectly, Ji Yong thought, no wonder why they are an item...  
Wait, an item?  
Did Henry really drove in that direction?  
His hyung, Seung Hyun, once told him that his friend, Heechul, told him once at a party that Donghae, who was basically BFF with him (Heechul), told him he once eavesdropped a conversation between that nerdy gamer and the weird foreigner, where he told Kyuhyun we wasn't really what you should call 'straight'.  
So he gay? bisexual? pansexual, even?  
Asexual, perhaps?  
But that was just a rumour! Ji Yong didn't know in first hand, and perhaps he'd never know.  
Perhaps Heechul just lied to his hyung, or Seung Hyun was just too drunk to pay attention properly at what Heechul said.  
Then again, he himself wouldn't know...he wasn't a stalker, after all!!  
-  
The day his hyung acidentally ran over that foreigner, dropping his cup of coffee, he would pester Seing Hyun with questions all about that guy.  
"And how his voice was like?"  
"Ji, you've heard it too many timnes already, in the classroom. Remember? You are his classmate."  
"Yeah, right, but, I mean, the tone he was using? He seemed scared and about to start crying...hos was his voice back then?"  
"Uh...how would I know? More...high pitched that the normal one?"  
"Did you notice that weird accent of his?"  
Seung Hyun sighed. Clearly his best friend would not let go of him that easily before he had given him all the details concerning his accident with that canadian guy. 'Hey, he'd do anything if you were in his place, dude' He thought to himself 'anything, so that you could get all the details about that person' Seunghyun took a deep breath again, and tried his best to not lose it.  
"Of course I noticed it! It's way too hard to ignore"  
"And...d-do you know what cologne does he use?"  
Wait...what did he just ask? His fragance? How the bloody hell was he supposed to know? He was just too upset back then to even remember he had to sniff him so that he could tell Ji Yong what damn cologne he used! Was that boy serious?  
"Eh..." c'mon, guy, just blurt out something random "CH 212 for men, I think" yeah, that'd surely work.  
"Liar! He uses Paco Rabanne's 1 million!" Jiyong gritted; which earned him a death glare from his friend.  
'What.the.hell.did.he.just.say'  
"God, Ji! If you already know the answer then why do you keep asking?"  
"I thought he might have changed it!"  
"The why are you sure he still wears Paco Fucking Rabanne?"  
"Because I smelled his jacket this morning! And, besides, he would never use CH with those jeans he was wearing"  
Okay, that kind of sounded weird. Yes, he had this habit of smelling the guy's jacket. But damn, who the hell cared about which fragance you should combine with clothes? Why did he say that?  
Seung Hyun glared at him, and looked a sif he was about to punch him in the face hard.  
"Kwon Ji Yong! Nobody cares about fashion as much as you do! I bet you ten thrillion won he doesn't even give a yuck what damn fragance he combines with his clothes! Nobody does! Not even you!"  
True. That was utterly true. But, okay, that hit him really hard in the pride.  
Seung Hyun breathed heavily, trying to regain composture.   
"And, besides, if you smelled him in the morning, what makes you think he might have changed fragances in the middle of the day?"  
"I caught a glimpse of a bottle in his backpack. Could've seen in more detail only if he hadn't picked it up right in that moment. And I swear that wasn't the bottle for 212 for men."  
Well, perhaps he was a bit of a stalker.  
"Darn! Stop lurking around and just talk to him already!"  
"I have! We talked just yesterday!"  
"Then, what's the problem? It's not like he will skin and you alive!"  
"It's just too hard! What can I bring up as a discussion topic in first place?"  
"I don't know, what did you talked about yesterday?"  
"Eh, I complained to him about a girl I just met last week thought that Alexander the Great was a pop singer" Ji Yong muttered, smiling slightly "Then, he said that it's be cool if Alexander the Great really existed, but as a pop singer, then I said his debut title track would be something like 'Iskander Da Monster' and we both would laugh at our own joke, and then came up with weird lyrics for the song..."  
Seung Hyun gave him again that 'u freaking srs bro' look. But Ji Yong couldn't help but widen his smile.  
"Geez, Ji! Is that for real?"  
Ji Yong bursted into laughter.  
"I am sorry! I normally become all awkward with him!"  
It was time for the second reccess, and those two were wnadering somewhere near the volleyball court and the auditorium.  
Ji Yong spotted that guy and his big bunch of friends over the auditorium entrance.   
They were having a nice talk, he could also recognize that Ryeowook guy, Donghae, that chinese exchange student whom Heechul called Seasonings and Siwon.  
Automatically Ji Yong changed the direction he was walking to that little corner. Seung Hyun followed him.  
He was near enough to listen to the whole conversation, not that he was too close. They were just too noisy.  
The Seasonings guy was saying something about the new bag and clothes he had just bought.  
And that canadian dude was all smiles and giggles with him.  
Donghae said some joke concerning Seasonings' new bag.  
Ji Yong stopped walking and just stood there, his friend also stopped walking.  
"Hey, what's wrong, Ji?"  
"Eh, I...have to tie down my shoe" Ji lied, bowing down and pretended he tied some imaginary lace.  
Seung Hyun turned quickly his head at where the guy were, and he got what his friend meant.  
Duh, Ji. You've been friends for ages, you can no longer fool him!  
"Oh...okay then, I will just wait here" He said, standing still.  
Donghae told another joke, and everyone luaghed.  
Though Ji Yong only wanted to hear the laughter of one person.  
He stood there, paralised, awaitng for that noise.  
But it never came, he never heard it.  
He didn't laugh. Seasonings would never laugh as well.  
He was just standing there like a fool, he wasn't even pretending he tied something anymore.  
The just started walkinjg away, his hyung following him.  
"Nevermind. Let's just go away"  
Then, what came next wasn't a laughter exactly, but it had the same effect on Ji Yong  
"Don't talk about Zhou Mi-ge like that! He can't help it he is an utter fashionista! That wasn't funny, Hae!"  
"Okay, sorry!"  
Seung Hyun smiled a little, but Ji Yong had to hide his laugh.  
Okay, perhaps he liked him a bit, only a bit, okay? He didn't love him or anything. He just liked him.  
What was his name, again?  
God, he felt stupid, he didn't remember his name!  
His hyung looked at him startled, in disbelief. More like another 'u freaking srs bro' gaze.  
"How come you don't know the name of the person you are head-over-heels for!? Even I know his name!"  
Well, that was his friend. The oblivious Kwon Ji Yong.  
"Henry. His name is Henry Lau"  
-  
A week passed, and it was Thursday, and that day they had to stay until 11 pm studying.  
That day Henry had brought a beautiful banner with him, for the History class.  
Henry was very proud about it. Kyuhyun acknowledged him, and even Jessica, the cold-as-ice girl who hardly ever complimented something, gave his banner a short praise.  
He would have congratulated him as well. If only he and Kyuhyun wouldn't had been busy preparing their exposition, only to find out later his teacher was missing.  
-  
"Ahhh!" Henry groaned "Finally! It's time to head home!" He stretche, lifting his arms.  
He went to Kyuhyin's place, a few metter away from his.  
"Hey hyung, the principal said Mr. Hwang was coming tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Because there's a chance I won't come tomorrow"  
"Really? Why so?" Kyuhyun looked surprised."Henry, Mr. Hwang will obviously ask for this thing tommorrow morning, and you tell me you wont attend school?"  
"Eh...I have visa issues..." he said, rubbing his nose with his fingers.  
How curious, Henry always made that gesture when he was lying; when he told Mr. Choi he had forgotten his math homework at home, when he told that girl who just confessed to him he already was in a relationship, so that she wouldn't cry that much...  
So, was he lying?  
"Sorry, hyung...last time I renewed it -which was a month ago, Ji Yong remembered, they made some typos in the document, and I just found out yesterday, and decided to make an appointment as soon as possible in order to fix it. It will take me all day long, hyung, I am sorry."  
"Oh, really? That's a shame...I will try to convince Mr. Hwang, then"  
"It won't be difficult, this is a serious matter. Besides, he already knows we are hard-working, he will probably let us expose in Monday...you can even show him all the work we did, you can show him my banner!"  
"Sure, I will explain to him..." Kyuhyun nodded "But, just curiousity, which were those mistakes, actually?"  
"The document says I live in Vancouver"  
"So what?"  
"I actually live in Toronto, you silly" he smiled "I have told you a gazillion times already!" said Henry, picking up his backpack. "The banner is in my locker, you can pick it up anytime, you already know the combination, right? See you hyung!"  
"Take care"Kyuhyun said "And good luck!"  
Ji Yong then followed him and tried to talk to Henry, acting cool and make it seem as if they were close friends, asking him some questions, trying to be nice, though it only made Henry to turn him down and run away, in a rush.


	3. Damn, you creep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he suspected...he knew someone was following him.

'Jesus, that was scary' Henry thought.  
The awkwardness of the past moment really impressed him, he always thought he was that type of person who could get the awkwardness out of any situation.  
Well, seemingly that didn't apply to that Ji Yong guy.  
He had to rush off the place in a hurry because his face was too flushed and he didn't know how to deal with that dude anymore.  
'Henry, at least you should have been more polite with him' he thought 'He basically treated you as a very, very close friend, and you just run away, like a coward?'  
What else could have he done, then? Ji Yong would have noticed his blush and made fun of it for the rest of their lives. That's why he ran away, to avoid any further embarassing moments.  
'Hey, that's just a past thing, you should focus more in what you are going to do next'  
That was right, he had to take the bus as soon as possible and then get to his apartment, grab some things, lock the place, get out, grab another bus right away and get to that meadow he wanted to head off to so badly.  
Okay, by the time he would arrive to that place it would be past midnight already, so he had to pick up a place to sleep over at.  
But it wasn't time to think about it yet, he had to pick a bus and head to home first.  
So he just walked to the next bus stop, where a lot of students from his same school were gathered as well, and waited for the next bus to arrive.  
Then, his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and answered the phone.  
It was Amber.  
Perhaps she was going to ask him to accompany her to the library, or to have a coffee or something.  
"Hey"  
"Oh, hi gege!" Amber replied, she sounded cheerful. The both would sometimes talk in english, other times in chinese and korean.  
This time they were talking in english.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Fine, thanks! And you?"  
"Not really complaining about it, I guess" Henry smiled "Why are you calling me for?"  
"Oh, I was just wondering...Zhou Mi-ge, Siwon, Victoria, Krystal and I are going to Starbucks and have some coffee and cake, want to join us?" she asked "It will be fun!"  
Hearing all those cool people who were attending the appointment sounded temptating, but Henry wasn't going to give up in his plan of skipping school and having his day only for him. So he had to turn the invitation down.  
"Oh, I am sorry, Amber. I can't" he said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible "I have some things to do at home today. See, I have visa issues, and I will try to fix them tomorrow, so I won't attend school"  
"Oh, that's a shame...hope everything gets fixed soon" Heck, he even felt bad for lying to her. The girl was from his closest friends, but it's not like he was pulling out a lie out of the blue! He did have visa problems...and, besides that Toronto/Vancouver thing, there was an actual typo in his name, it put "Erny" instead of "Henry".  
Though the appointment there was in Saturday afternoon. He was just taking an excuse to avoid assisting classes on Friday.  
"Again, I am sorry...perhaps we could arrange another meeting sometime? I wouldn't miss that for the world"  
"We'll see then...but this time there'll be more cake for me, bwahaha"  
"Oh, you" Henry smirked  
"See you next week, gege"  
"Have fun, Amber"  
A background female voice could be heard and Amber replied jokingly. She hung up right after that.  
Henry didn't notice he was smiling widely. 'She would never be awkward with someone' he thought, mocking himself 'I wonder how's her relationship with Ji Yong...'  
he had seen them chatting and talking together before, at least they weren't in bad terms. Ji Yong was actually a gentleman with all the ladies, whether they deserved it or not.   
"Come to think of it" He muttered to himself "He is nice with everyone, and really sociable...why do I even dislike him?"  
Huh...that was a hard question.  
'Why do I always feel uncomfortable around him, as if he was about to punch me in the face or something?'  
"Bullshit. I am just being a fag" he murmured.  
The bus arrived, he was from the last ones in getting in, because he just stood still there where he was, disturbed.  
There was something in the air that made his spine chill, and he turned around his head, trying to tell what was it.  
But then Henry realised he was missing the bus already, so he gave up in searching and just got in.  
Little did he know a pair of deep brown eyes were staring right where he was, watching every single move he made.  
-  
Henry would arrive 20 minutes later at his home. He dropped the keys in a curious, funny green plate he had next to the door.  
He used to have a bad habit about dropping the keys anywhere, at anytime, he didn't care at all about it, and would later find them somewhere.  
But one day he lost them completely, and would never find them again. He had to change the locks all over his house, and that's why one of his dearest hyungs, Ryeowook, gave him that green plate he himself made with ceramic and coloured with acrylic paint.  
"Here, you can drop your keys here and stop worrying all the time about it, Henry-yah"  
And he had to admit, that little plate had been of much use.  
Henry ran to his room,and picked up a blanket, a lantern, a very interesting historic novel about Ancient Greece and Alexander the Great he was reading, a sweater and a pillow, and quickly rushed to the kitchen to grab some chocolate threats and a chocolate milk carton. He stuffed all those things in a really huge Louis Vuitton bag -borrowed from Mi-gege a few weeks ago, which he planned to return right after that adventure he had planned for himself reached an end.- and then went back to his room and change clothes. He threw his school uniform to the cest of dirty clothing, and put on a more casual outfit. -He changed all his underwear for cleaner ones, put on a hoodie, sweat pants, and sneakers- picked up the bag, locked up the door, grabbed the keys, and went downstairs to pick another bus.  
He didn't have to wait long, soon, the bus stopped, he got in, and took a seat alone.  
The bus wasn't crowded, in fact, there were only five people, besides him, who went in that bus, so he had the opportunity to take a seat for him alone.  
He picked his headphones from the bag and plugged them to his iPod. Soon, he was falling asleep, not that he cared at all. It would take a while to get to that place, anyway.  
And he would dream of such weird things; he thought of that day, when a dongsaeng named Lee Chae Rin, whom he coped up with really well, told Henry her feelings for him.  
He would turn her down, of course, he told her he already had someone special, just to make her feel less bad.  
The girl was pretty, not what his hyungs would call pretty; but she was really pretty to him, in her own, special way, and had charisma and a good personality.  
But then again, he didn't like girls.  
He had never liked them.  
Of course he wouldn't tell her that. He didn't wanted anyone to notice his homosexuality, he was afraid of how people there in Korea would react, he read over the internet accounts saying that some australian guy who came out of the closet there in South Korea, quickly had to pack his things up and get his ass back to his homeland due the constant attacks on him.  
Because people said he contaminated other fellows with his homosexuality.  
That was why he never really told anyone he was gay. Only Kyuhyun, Amber, Donghae, Ryeowook, Siwon, Zhou Mi, Han Geng, Sungmin, Hyukjae and Heechul knew about that; and he could swear almost half of them knew because someone else told him, because, as far as he could remember, he only told Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Zhou Mi, Amber and Kyuhyun.  
Even the other guys he used to hang out with were still oblivious about it. Neither Jung Soo, nor Kibum, nor Yesung nor Kangin, Jungmo, Taemin, nor Minho knew.  
That's why he told Chae Rin he was already in a relationship. He couldn't just go and tell her he was gay and disliked pussies.  
And, as he remembered how he made that girl cry, he quickly regretted lying to her like that.  
He could just have told her the truth, perhaps she would've cried less that way.  
She was smart and open-minded, as she grew up in foreign countries which were more open to these things. She would have understood.  
That way he would've kept his friendship with her.  
-  
Henry was leaning over the front seats, already drooling. It would've been a really funny scenario to watch, but no one was there.  
It was only him, and some other person who was sitting in the back seats.  
They were already reaching the last stop.  
The guy stood up and reached for Henry, and, as soon as the bus started slowing down its velocity, he got closer to Henry and started patting him in the shoulder.  
"Hey, get up already, this is the last stop, we should get out of here"  
"Mmmmmm?"  
"Wake up, we've got to go"  
"Eh?"  
Henry opened his eyes slowly, he was still kind of asleep.  
The first think he looked at was at the stranger's face.  
And he recognised who it was.  
'God' He thought 'shitshitshitshitshit, what's he doing here?'   
"I-I am sorry I fell asleep!" he blurted out, worried.  
"No, it's okay! I wont rob you or whatever! I just woke you up!"  
'Jesus! Out of all the people living here in Korea, or at least studying in my institute...why him?'  
"Thank you! I am so sorry!!" Henry spatted, and made a short bow and ran out of the bus.  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked to himself.  
'Why the bloody hell was he there?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-The book Henry was reading was an actual book. It's called 'Tyrant' and was written by Christian Cameron. That man writes really well and I love how he can perfectly describe the image people back then actually had from Alexander (though he isn't actually one of his main characters) He also has other amazing books about ancient Greece and has written some other ones about spionage, in modern era.
> 
> 2-Concerning the story Henry had read about the australian gay guy who had to rush back to home due the constant attacks on him and his friends when korean fellows found out about his homosexuality, it was actually true (though I decided to change the guy's nationality, because I don't remember what his actual nationality was, so he wasn't australian.). A few years ago, back in 2006/2007, I read it on a scientific magazine, the article in there explained why people liked their same sex instead of the opposite, and there was asection about how homosexuality is seen in different places of the world.
> 
> 3- This is more a gossip/rumour than anything that I said above, I actually like to read kpop gossip sites, and yeah, I know everything in there may be taken with a grain of salt, and it's for fun, actually. But 'supposedly' fan accounts stated that, during the Taiwanmei era, in that long stay, whilst promoting, SJM was asked in a variety show to pick up the female idol they liked the most, so it was Henry's turn, and everyone expected it to be Amber, though he actually chose 2NE1'S CL, and said she was very cool and pretty and that he liked her a lot. But that scene was cut for some reason, apparently, fans complained about their oppas liking/dating someone, so yeah, they cut it. Though perhaps it was already scripted who they'd pick up, and they were just following the scrpt. A~nyway, be it truth or not, I thought it'd be interesting to put some one sided!HenCL lol /shotshotshot


End file.
